cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Beth Grant
Beth Grant (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Child's Play 2 (1990)'' [Miss Kettlewell]: Beaten to death with a yardstick by Chucky in her classroom, after he stabs her in the chest with an air pump; we only see Chucky bringing the yardstick down. (Thanks to Francisco) *''Speed (1994)'' [Helen]: Killed in an explosion when Dennis Hopper detonates a charge on the bus steps when she tries to get off. (Thanks to Derick) *''Southland Tales'' (2007) [Dr. Inga Von Westphalen]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else on the Mega-Zeppelin, when Lou Taylor Pucci fires a rocket launcher at it. *''The Ungodly'' (The Perfect Witness) (2007) [Emma Lemac]: Smothered with a pillow by Mark Grokowski. *''No Country for Old Men'' (2007) [Agnes, Carla Jean's Mother]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. *''Faults (2014)'' [Evelyn]: Presumably commits suicide - along with her husband (Chris Ellis) - after they each swallow one of the pills given to them by their daughter (Mary Elizabeth Winstead); we last see them lying down in a motel room. TV Deaths *''Angel: Room w/a Vu (1999)'' [Maude Pearson]: Dies of a heart attack, some time before the episode begins; she appears as a ghost throughout the episode, and her death is shown in a flashback after she walls up her son, Kevin for planning to desert her for his girlfriend (She is eventually destroyed by her son's spirit). (Thanks to Aled) *''The X-Files: Signs and Wonders (2000)'' [Iris Finster]: Bitten to death by poisonous snakes. *''Six Feet Under: In Case of Rapture (2004)'' [Dorothy Sheedy]: Hit by a car (off-screen) after she runs out into the street, thinking that the Rapture has begun; we hear the impact after the screen cuts to white. Her body is shown afterwards while Freddy Rodriguez prepares her in the morgue, and again during her funeral. *''Criminal Minds: Mosley Lane (2010)'' [Anita Weld Roycewood]: Shot to death by Evan Peters just as she's about to kill Evan and the other children. Notable Connections Mrs. Michael Chieffo Gallery Southlandtales2.jpg|The destruction of the Mega-Zeppelin in Southland Tales BethGrantSpeed.png|Beth Grant moments before her death in Speed BethGrantSpeedExplosion.png|Beth Grant's death in Speed Chris Ellis and Beth Grant in 'Faults'.png|Beth Grant (right) in Faults Cp2kettlewelldeath.jpg|Scene of Beth Grant's death in Child's Play 2 Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Brunettes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Videos Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:8 Simple Rules cast members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:American Gods Cast Members Category:People murdered by Chucky Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Friends cast members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Medium cast members